Typical online marketing scenarios include repeatedly exposing a user to content (e.g., a banner advertisement or some other advertisement) in hopes that the user will act on the advertisement. In reality, the effectiveness of such a brute force marketing system may be diminished because the user has become desensitized to the presentation or message contained in the content. Because of the desensitization, the user may not actually even read the advertisement, much less act on it.